


Misty Morning

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Day 2011, Gen, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no explanation for this. Can I blame no sleep and Black Swan?</p><p>Written for the "Misty Morning" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html">Drabble Day 2011</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Misty Morning

Faramir wades into the river, early morning mist swirling around his knees. In the dream, the water feels like Southron silk. The Elven boat glides closer, swanlike prow looming out of the mist. He knows what he will find within. In his waking life, he has known for days; the absence of his brother is a leaden ache inside his chest.

But the still figure in the boat is not Boromir but a freckled maiden with long gold-brown hair. When Faramir leans over her, she gazes at him mournfully. "I was _perfect_ ," she whispers.

"This," says Faramir, "is passing strange."


End file.
